Seattle in Cleveland
by Flissy27
Summary: Joy asks Daphne and to come to Cleveland via Skype!


Seattle in Cleveland

Elka comes downstairs to find Joy skyping to her friend Daphne...

Elka: who you talking too?

Joy: oh I made a new friend

Elka: is she desperate?

Joy does evil look at Elka!

Joy: no! She can't sleep so I thought I would talk to her apparently she's married to a psychiatrist and she has a little boy makes me feel old

Elka: you are old!

Joy: not as old as you though (laughs)

Elka: you're lucky iam in a good mood or I would of hit you!

Victoria comes down...

Victoria: well hello my beautiful people guess what today is?

Joy: Monday!

Victoria: yes but it is also the day I get my script for that new tv show the Victoria Chase show!

Joy: please don't tell me thats not another cheesy talk show!

Victoria: no darling its just a show about me!

Joy: oh right!

Elka to Joy: i'll give a week!

(Suddenly Joy,Elka and Victoria hear a scream from upstairs...

Melanie runs downstairs..

Melanie: oh my god please no!

Joy: have you got chickenpox?

Elka: that looks like chickenpox to me do they itch?

Melanie: yeah!

Elka: yeah you have the pox!

Melanie: but iam going to meet my boyfriend in an hour what do I do?

Victoria: well you can't go like that!

Melanie: well dur!

Melanie: what do I do?

Victoria: maybe a little make up might help!

2 hours later...

Melanie: oh my god what have you done!

Victoria: oh dear!

Melanie: I look like a clown!

Joy (shakes head)

Elka: its an improvement!

Melanie: oh can I take this make up off it itches!

Joy: no Melanie don't itch you're spot you're leave scars!

Melanie: but they itch!

Elka (throws vinegar over Melanie!)

Melanie: OUCH!

Joy: well I better get back to Skype iam talking to this women who lives in Seattle she's married to a psychiatrist iam going to ask her to come here!

Victoria: oh ask if she's heard of me the amazing Victoria Chase!

Joy: i'll ask!

Melanie: iam going to bed eww yuk I smell like fish and chips!

Joy: better get a bath first!

Melanie: right!

A couple of hours later...

On skype...

Joy: I don't know what to do she keeps picking on me what would you do?

Daphne: Tell her where to go it always works when Martin is picking on me!

Joy: and how old is Martin?

Daphne: oh he's in his 70s!

Joy: 70s um!

Daphne: why?

Joy: is he married?

Daphne: yes to Ronny!

Joy: oh!

Daphne: so when do you want us to come?

Joy: us?

Daphne: yes well I thought it might be a nice outing for all of us!

Joy: well you can't stay here we don't have enough beds!

Daphne: oh we'll get a hotel to stay in don't worry!

Joy: oh ok well i'll see you tomorrow!

Daphne: bye!

Joy ( logs off Skype and goes to bed)

The next day!

Elka (screams)

Melanie (runs into Elka's room) you ok?

Elka: i've got you're pox!

Melanie: oh my god iam so sorry!

Joy (comes into Elka's room) whats going on Daphne is coming soon oh my god have you got chickenpox?

Elka: what does it look like I drew dot to dot on myself?

Joy (does an evil at Elka)

Melanie: well you can't let Daphne come here her son might get chickenpox!

Joy: yes true i'll just Skype her and see if he's already had it

Melanie: would be best

Victoria comes into Elka's room...

Victoria: why is everybody in here?

Melanie: Elka has chickenpox!

Victoria: did't you have chickenpox when you where little?

Elka: no never!

A couple of hours later...

Daphne: hello is anybody here?

Joy: oh hi!

Daphne: are you alright?

Joy: yes erm have you ever had chickenpox?

Daphne: yes ages ago why?

Joy: has you're son ever had it?

Daphne: yes!

Joy: oh good!

Daphne: why?

Joy: we have an out break of it here!

Daphne: oh no!

Joy: I know!

Niles: hello everyone!

Joy: hello Niles!

Joy: hello Joy!

David: daddy daddy who is that lady?

Niles: well hello David!

Joy: hello David wow he's getting big!

Daphne: yes he's 5 soon!

Joy: wow!

David: Mummy look that old lady has warts!

Elka: I do not I have chickenpox!

Niles: should't you been in bed with that?

Elka: why would I want to go to bed!

Niles: you have a illness you should be in bed!

Elka: do you hear me cough? (coughs in Nile's face)

David: you bad lady you leave my daddy alone!

Joy: you lot better come in no fun hanging out here!

Daphne: yes thank you!

Joy: have you booked you're hotel yet?

Daphne: no not yet!

Joy: you better get to it!

Daphne: we will!

Victoria comes in...

Victoria: well hell!

Daphne (smiles) hello!

Frasier (knocks on the door)

Joy: oh hello Frasier iam Joy!

Frasier: well hello Joy this is my father Martin and this is Roz!

David: uncle Frasier!

Daphne: hello Roz!

Roz: hey Daphne!

Joy: let me introduce everyone This is Victoria and this is Elka!

Roz: please to meet you!

Victoria: iam Victoria Chase iam an actress perhaps you've heard of me?

Roz: no sorry I don't think so!


End file.
